


I'm Really Used To This

by bittersweet_moans



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Selfcest, mortycest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_moans/pseuds/bittersweet_moans
Summary: Morty Smith and Evil Morty have been in a relationship. Their relationship has advanced in multiple ways. Morty is not C-137.





	I'm Really Used To This

Morty Smith is currently sitting on the couch watching a random TV show, while his boyfriend, Evil Morty or Mort as he is called, is in the kitchen grabbing snacks for both of them. Since neither of them could fall asleep, they both decided to stay up yet another night. Morty had slight dark cirles forming under his eyes, but they weren't extremely noticeable. Not even Mort had noticed. The two 16-year old boys had been dating for 7 months and currently had the house to themselves for a while. Both of the boys only wore a T-Shirt and boxers. Morty's parents are out of town and his sister has already moved out. His grandfather is usually in the garage planning different science projects neither of the Mortys usually understood, but today Rick wasn't in the house.

  
  Mort walks back to the couch with two sodas in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. He quickly puts down the items on the coffee table in front of them and sits next to Morty. The clock by the TV reads 1:34AM. Mort gets in a comfortable position and wraps his arm around Morty. Morty leans in into the touch and continues watching the nonsense TV show.

  
"You tired yet?" Mort asks grabbing one of the two cans of sodas and drinking it.

  
"No, no not really," Morty pulls away the soda can Mort is drinking from and sets it back on the coffee table "but this show is boring, w-we should do something more fun." He reaches for the TV remote and turns off the TV, the only light coming from the kitchen.

  
   Morty puts a bit more emphasis on the word 'fun' obviously showing what was on his mind. Mort is usually up for it, especially today since no one is home and they don't have to worry about locking doors and such.

  
Mort gives a slight smirk "O-oh yeah? What's on your mind? You w-wanna play a board game?"

  
Morty shakes his head and moves his legs parallel outside of Mort's own legs so that he is sitting on his lap, accidentally kicking off a blanket that once layed on the couch ",I think you know what I have in mind Mort."

  
   Mort's smirk widens and he removes his eyepatch, not minding the wires that hung off of his right eye. He sets the black cloth aside and pulls Morty into a kiss. The first few seconds, the kiss is simple, but then Morty parts his mouth slightly, and Mort's tongue finds its way into Mortys mouth easily. Morty's arms wrap around the other boy's neck, pulling himself closer. Their tongues move around each other causing Morty to give a quiet moan into the kiss. Without breaking the makeout session, Mort lays down Morty on the couch so that Mort is on top of him. Morty locks his legs around Mort's body and pulls their hips together. Their hips grind against one another, causing soft moans to be the only sound to fill the room. Morty quickly removes Mort's shirt and his own, only breaking their makeout session for a brief moment. Mort begins to unbutton his own pants while Morty does the same. Mort pulled both of their cocks out and began to slowly rub them both. Morty reached to the other side of the couch and grabbed a bottle of lube he cleverly set earlier. He unscrewed the top and let a generous amount onto their already fully erect cocks. Mort rubbed the lube around them and kept pumping. They both moaned and groaned softly. 

  "O-oh fuck! Please Mort.." Morty begged the other.

Mort did not answer, rather he stopped what he was doing and removed Morty's boxers, only leaving them hang on one of Morty's ankles. He proceeded to place both of his hands on Morty's legs and spread them. He added more lube to his own cock and positioned himself infront of Morty's entrance. Mort slowly pushed himself in until Morty stopped at the base of Mort's cock. 

"Holy f-fuck," Morty panted lightly.

 Mort began to thrust in and out of Morty, quickly beginning a rhythm that made Morty moan and occasionally gasp louder after every thrust. Mort leaned in to kiss Morty once again, Morty attempted to kiss back but he continued to moan into the kiss. 

  "You want me to go faster?" Mort groaned.

"Please, oh g-god don't stop!" 

  He began to pick up his pace and go faster. Morty bit his bottom lip so hard he was sure he broke skin, but it was an attempt to quiet down his moans, which failed miserably. Mort began to stroke Morty as he thrusted in and out. Morty wrap his arms around Mort's neck. They both lasted shorter than usual, around 8 minutes until they both actually came.

  "I'm almost there! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Morty loudly moaned.

  Mort began to thrust in and out as quickly as he could as both of them reached their climax. 

  "Oh god, o-oh god, Mort!" Morty screamed out and moaned louder than he anticipated as his eyes rolled back. 

  Morty spilled his seed onto his chest. Mort groaned loudly and came inside Morty, seconds after Morty came. They both collapsed and began to regain their breath.

   "Holy shit," Mort quietly said as he recovered from his orgasm.

  Mort layed next to Morty, pulling him in close and wrapping his arm around him. They both began to slip into sleep when they were both disrupted by a door opening.

  "Jesus fuck, can y-BURP-you two be more quiet next time? Or at least fucking do it in your -BURP- room?" Rick exlaimed into the dark, and proceeded to slam the door closed.

   Morty and Mort stayed silent for a few seconds until they both bursted out laughing. Mort grabbed a blanket lying on the floor and covered himself and Morty. They both slowly drifted into sleep again after Morty said something

 "You k-know? I'm really used to this," Morty gently whispered and buried his face into the blanket.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if the writing voices are off, I haven't written in a while and this is also my first time writing smut. I also apologize if the characters are ooc because i also haven't writen R&M in a while.


End file.
